Entwined
by LovelyLina94
Summary: Jean has been having some trouble sleeping, so Marco decides to help him out. At first Jean is against the idea of snuggling to sleep with his best friend but Marco shows him that it's not as bad as it seems. Very fluffly jeanmarco. You have been warned.


**A/N: **So I started writing this because I was in bad mood and wanted to cheer myself up by writing some silly fluff, and since jeanmarco is my most recent otp this happened! As I continued writing I kept getting ideas so the little drabble turned into a oneshot.

This is my first SnK fic so I hope I didn't get anyone too out of character. Enjoy!

Warning! Lot's of snuggles and fluff!

* * *

The constant shuffling of sheets woke Marco from his deep slumber. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, and looked over to the source of the noise. Though it was dark, he could make out the shape of Jean, tossing and turning over and over as if he couldn't find a comfortable position.

''Jean?'' He mumbled, rubbing his right eye as he yawned. ''Are you okay?''

The other male froze and lifted his gaze to meet Marco's. He frowned for a moment, hesitating, before quickly apologizing. ''Yeah, I'm fine. Did I wake you up?'' He whispered, not wanting to interrupt anybody else's sleep.

''Yeah, but it's fine.'' Marco mumbled back as he shifted his position, leaning on his side so he could face Jean. ''Are you sure you're okay? You looked like you couldn't get to sleep.''

Jean sighed and scratched the back of his neck. ''Yeah, well... I can't. I'm really nervous for some reason and I'm having a hard time trying to fall asleep.'' He admitted. Of course, he wouldn't have confessed this to just anyone, but Marco was different. He knew that he wouldn't poke fun at him or tell anyone else about it. He trusted him.

''Is there anything I can do to help?'' Marco smiled, finding it oddly cute that Jean was having trouble sleeping, almost like a cranky child. ''I remember that when I was little and I coudln't sleep, I'd go to my mother and she'd hug me until I did.''

Jean gave him an incredulous look. Was...was he implying what he thought he was implying? His mouth fell agape as he struggled for words to answer the hidden request, causing Marco's smile to become wider.

''Why are you looking at me like that, Jean?'' He asked innocently, resisting the urge to chuckle as his friend only became more flustered and began to stutter.

Finally, Jean managed to speak again. ''Dude...no. We're both guys.'' He retorted with furrowed brows. ''It would just be weird.''

''Do you want to go to sleep or not?''

''...Yes.''

''Then come here, no one's going to see if that's what you're worried about. Everybody's practically out cold after today's training.''

Jean sighed in defeat and quietly got up on all fours, crawling over to Marco. He settled next to him, an angry frown on his face. ''Not a word to anyone about this.'' He protested, laying his head on Marco's bicep. The taller male simply smiled again, and once Jean had made himself comfortable and covered both of them with the blanket, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the other's shoulder.

''W-wha-Marco!'' Jean whispered, trying really hard not to raise his voice. ''This isn't- are your legs wrapped around me too?'' He tried to wriggle away, but Marco had a firm grip on him. Unless he let go of him, Jean wasn't going anywhere.

''Go to sleep...'' Marco mumbled.

''Let go of me first.''

''No.''

''Marco, c'mon!''

''...''

''Marco?''

Slowed breathing was his only response. Jean sighed again, having to assume defeat once more. It seemed that it wasn't often that he got his way with Marco, but he didn't really mind. He allowed himself to sink into the warm embrace, surprised at how much it actually did calm him. Soon his breathing matched the other's and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next night, Marco's rest was interrupted once more, only this time it was by a gentle prod in the small of his back. He turned around with a confused grunt and was quite surprised to find Jean sitting beside him, looking quite uncomfortable.

''Sorry. Again.'' He excused himself, feeling guilty about disturbing his friend's slumber again.

''What is it?'' Marco blinked repeatedly, trying to keep himself awake.

Jean nervously avoided his gaze for a moment, struggling for words. ''Could I...ah jeez, I can't believe I'm asking this... do you think we could try the...snuggling thing again?'' He asked with a hesitant grin.

The question caught Marco by surprise, who looked stunned before a wide smile spread across his freckled face. He nodded in response and spread out his arms in a silent invitation. Jean clambered over to him, and before Marco could repeat last night's surprise hug, he clasped his arms around him, earning a startled gasp from the taller male, who then chuckled and returned the tight embrace.

After those two nights, Jean kept waking Marco up to repeat the same process and eventually it quickly became a habit. Every time the sun went down, they'd patiently wait for everybody else to fall asleep. Then the competition for who grabbed who would start, and more than once they found themselves in a wriggling mass of arms and legs and contained laughter. The two quickly became closer, and a lot of their nightly teasing showed during training, with jabs in the ribs and surprise tickling. Jean even managed to slap Marco's behind when no one was watching.

At some point, their friendly teasing became flirting and before long they began to feel something more than friendship for each other. Jean often found himself staring at Marco's lips, and during their nightly embraces he found it very hard to let go when dawn approached.

One night, when Jean had lost their little game and had his head buried into Marco's chest, he felt a pair of lips softly press against the top of his head. He had quickly looked up, his startled expression matching Marco's, who had thought the other to be in a deep sleep already. They akwardly stared at each other for what seemed like ages, before Jean's puzzled face broke gently into a smile. He shifted upwards, pressing his lips against the other's, causing Marco to blush furiously. After all, the kiss had been a silent confession. The freckled boy kissed him back, showing that he felt the same way.

Kissing had now become part of the game. With the new addition, it became a lot harder to keep quiet. The sound of smacking lips or Marco's hushed giggling could sometimes be a little loud. Luckily no one ever seemed to wake up, or at least nobody ever mentioned it if they did.

* * *

A few years passed, and the unthinkable happened. Jean now found himself alone in the cold survey corps barracks. Every night he'd think of Marco. He'd think of how he used to kiss him tenderly while cupping his face. He'd think of how his hands always seemed so soft. And he'd think of how well their bodies had seemed to mold together, like if they had been made for each other.

But most of all, he'd think about how much he missed him.

Ever since that day, he had never been able to sleep as well as he used to in Marco's arms. Every time he closed his eyes he'd see his mangled corpse, and in his dreams the corpse would speak to him. It would ask Jean why he didn't save him, didn't he love him? Why had he abandoned him?

Jean bit his lip and wrapped his arms around a pillow he'd grabbed from one of the many vacant beds, pretending it was Marco. The pillow wouldn't return the hug or whisper sweet nothings in his ear. It wouldn't nibble his nose or wake him up with gentle kisses when the sun came up. It was just a pillow, and that was all it was ever going to be. He threw it aside, angry tears streaming down his face.

This world really was a cruel place.


End file.
